


Gorgeous

by mysecretsky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Love, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cheesy stuff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretsky/pseuds/mysecretsky
Summary: You comfort Sebastian after reading the rude article Men’s Health published.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love writing for Sebastian and Cevans, not just their marvel character, but i couldn’t believe that ignorant writer has the heart to do that, so I am coming with a cheesy fanfic woohoo.

You scrolled down the pictures of your beautiful boyfriend, from the shirtless ones that displayed his muscular breathtaking physique to the ones that showed him looking like a Greek God sitting there on the ground with the most innocent look a man can give.

You were smiling like an idiot, crushing so hard like a fangirl reading some cheesy wattpad story.

You are so proud of him, how can a man be so _perfect_?

A notification popped on your screen interrupting your thoughts, your nickname for him and some heart emojis beside it.

_\- So what do you think?_

_\- I think you should get home right now, these pictures are giving me the feels._

_\- That’s the best complement I got today._

_Just few more hours, babygirl, I am preparing for the interview._

_\- Okay :(_

_Good luck Sebby._

You saw his video one more time, cracking at the stupid faces he did.

_You sleep with this dork_, you proudly reminded yourself.

You got up and went to the shower, preparing yourself for tonight, you plan on wearing that lingerie he likes and giving him a little surprise in bed.

–

You put the wine in the basket full of ice, the dimly lit room gave that romantic vibe with the fragrant candles that were slowly burning up.

You smiled at yourself in the mirror as you checked your outfit for the last time, you were wearing a one piece -lace pink- lingerie that brought out your plump breasts nicely and showed your round butt perfectly.

You pushed the strands of hair behind your ears as you wore your robe, eager for him to come home so you can jump on him and climb him like a tree.

You always counted Sebastian to be one of your blessings, you hit jackpot with him, he was everything a woman wants in a man, you could go on and on about him all day.

You squeaked when you heard the door opening, running to the door frame and peaking your head from it, he was there hanging his coat and putting a pile of papers and magazines on the table.

You went out to welcome him, your arms around the robe’s soft belt, ready to show him all of your glory.

He caught you off guard before you could do anything with a hug, he picked you up so high that you had to circle your legs around his waist for balance.

His lips crashed yours passionately, yearning to taste you, your tongues battled for dominance which he won as always.

You both moaned into the wet kiss, your fingers grabbing his short hair and started pulling it tightly, he was slowly getting you both to the bedroom.

Your back hit the mattress with a bounce, his form topping you as one of his knees went to part your legs which you gladly did.

He broke the kiss with a sigh, his hot breath against your swollen lips, your lipstick was smeared around his mouth which made you smile lovingly at him.

He smiled back as he worked on your robe, pushing it hurriedly like he was some kid opening his presents on the first day of Christmas.

You smirked at his expression, his eyes sparkled with lust and hunger directed all to you, his hand grazed your waist making you shudder in need, he was getting near your aching pussy.

“Gorgeous.” He mumbled under his breath with that deep husky voice that made you even wetter.

How could someone’s voice be so attractive?

He went back to the gentle kisses along your neck, his stubble beard tickling you, making you shut your eyes tightly and grin widely, your hands going around his neck where you massaged him there.

His teeth nibbled at the one spot he know that would make you go crazy, which made you groan and squirm under him.

One of his hands went up to your breasts, squeezing the soft mound there as he traced the sensitive nipple.

“Seb please- Just fuck me-” You were out of breath from all of this roleplay, you couldn’t take it longer and the yearn for him to be inside you was making you dizzy.

He hummed, his head still buried in your neck sure to leave his mark on your delicate skin.

You helped him take off your garment, feeling the slick between your thighs more.

He was fast to take his own clothes, his hard dick jumped making you moan, god you loved every fucking part of him.

He smirked down at you, holding one of your thighs up as he started kissing you there, getting closer and closer to your heat, you could only wince and cry in need.

“All wet and ready for me.”

He gave your slit a big lick, gathering all of your arousal on his tongue, groaning in the process as if he just tasted the best piece of cake he ever had.

You couldn’t handle it more, you were going to burst just from his touches, but you didn’t want to cum yet, you wanted to cum together.

You grabbed his strong biceps, urging him to come closer to you, it was your time to run your tongue all over his neck, loving his wonderful scent as you kissed his jaw and collarbone.

He guided his hot tip to your hole, pushing it easily there before thrusting the whole member in you and bottoming out.

You both groaned at the feeling, your walls throbbing around his dick, your body seemed to have missed his presence a lot as you felt yourself creaming him, it was a perfect fit.

It wasn’t long before he was taking you hard and deep, your waist going up to meet his thrusts as he took almost all of his cock out of your pulsing pussy only to drive it back in you.

The way his body moved above you, his sweaty chest and the half opened mouth producing all the erotic sounds, he was alluring.

You felt the knot inside your stomach beginning to let go, he brought you up against him as you hugged each other tightly, your cheek resting on his shoulder as his fingers stroked your hair.

Your legs were around his waist, this new angle making his pelvis bone brush your swollen clit deliciously making you wail in pleasure.

“I-m clos-se” You whispered to his ear, you could feel he was too from how his thrusts began to pick up the pace and become harder, sloppier.

“Come with me.”

And you did, your sobs of ecstasy matching as you felt yourself orgasming against his dick while his hot cum coated your walls, the feeling was euphoric.

You planted a weak kiss on his flushed cheek as you slumped on the bed, still in your tight embrace.

“I love you so much.” You tiredly whispered to him.

–

You couldn’t believe it, how could someone do this? How could someone have the audacity to publish this?

You were pacing around the living room, the robe hugging your seething form as your fingers held the phone tighter, scrolling through the stupid article.

_He’s also wearing a blue baseball cap, which sits slightly higher on his head than it might on the head of someone with less va-va-voom hair._

Your eyes widened at the last description.

_He’s had shoulder-length hair. Next to his forehead, which is giant—the White Cliffs of Dover of foreheads—the longer style made him look very sinister._

Was the author allowed to address one of his features in this way? You thought you were overreacting but you saw the response from his fanbase, everyone thought it was rude and uncalled for.

In the moment of anger and disbelief you saw yourself contacting them, you didn’t care if it was late at night.

You pondered on sending them an email or calling them, you wanted desperately to call them, curse the fuck out of the people who edited this article and most importantly scolding that bitch who thought she had the liberty of pointing his insecurities out like it was nothing.

You knew he struggled with his image, his body and health, and for him to finally be on this magazine, showing his amazing transformation, when he in the past used to be so self-conscious about uploading a shirtless picture, it was devastating.

You felt tears of anger form in your eyes, you didn’t want him to read this, you wanted to fight everything to delete it but you know you can’t, it will get to him before you know it.

You took the more sane option and contacted them via email, asking them if they found it appropriate for their writer to post this shit, since it is having a lot of backlash already she knows she is not alone in this.

Sebastian was still in bed, deep in sleep and you were grateful for it since you didn’t want him to witness you in this state right now.

You sat on the couch, the phone crushed against your chin as your leg never stopped bouncing.

“I can’t believe this shit, who does she think she is? God if I could just see her I will-”

“It’s okay babygirl, it’s not a big deal.”

His large yet soft hand rested against your shoulder, you didn’t notice he was in the same room with you till now.

You looked up and met his charming smile, although he was trying to hide it you could see his real feelings behind those upset light blue eyes.

“How did you-”

“I heard you mumbling and I thought something happened, but I knew about it even before arriving to the house.”

He sat beside you, scooping your tiny body to his chest, resting his chin on your head.

“You read it?”

You could just cry right now, he made love to you even though he knew what that writer wrote about him.

“Of course, I was on my way here and she posted it rather quickly so I read it.”

His fingers gently smoothed your hair, his voice held the soothing tone, he was like a father comforting his child.

“You know it’s not true right? I think your forehead is just fine.”

You pushed your head from under him and gave his forehead four big kisses, which made him laugh adorably.

“I know baby, I know.”

You held his cheek with your trembling hand, you so hoped this doesn’t affect him negatively.

“You’re just perfect, and whatever that bitch said is not true and never will be, you’re still the very gorgeous man you are.”

You kissed his nose then buried your face in his hair, you felt few tears escaping and you didn’t want him to notice.

But he did.

“As long as I have you on my side I don’t need to worry about anything the world writes about me.”

You beamed brightly, he wasn’t just gorgeous on the outside, but on the inside too.

“I love you so much.”

He lovingly whispered to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr :) @myxsecretsky


End file.
